1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a display device. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to a flexible display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The display device market has changed through the introduction of flat panel displays (FPDs) that easily realize a large area and exhibit reduced weight and thickness. For example, among many kinds of FPDs, the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display exhibits reduced thickness and weight due to its self-luminescent characteristics, i.e., no requirement of a light source.
The conventional FPD may include a glass substrate, so its flexibility is reduced and it has limitations in application. Further, the conventional FPD may include a thin film transistor on its substrate to control the same.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.